


For Surgeons Only

by daylight_angel



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: "Yeah, I guess you could take those kinds of pictures." Hawkeye says and Beej takes to heart, M/M, OT3 if you squint, Questionable Fidelity, a little bit of exhibitionism, episode related: Snap Judgement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylight_angel/pseuds/daylight_angel
Summary: BJ hadn’t noticed just how Hawk was looking at him while taking the picture, but he can’t stop noticing now, caught up in the unguarded crease of his eyes, the lush curve of his lips. When he does look up, Hawkeye is closer than before, and BJ’s eyes are inexorably drawn to the real thing.BJ, Hawkeye, a brand new camera, and the empty Swamp.





	For Surgeons Only

“I think I’m getting the hang of this thing.” 

His friend plops down on the cot, martini in hand. BJ snaps a quick photo of him, and Hawkeye blinks, surprised. 

“Too bad we decided to give it to Klinger tomorrow,” he says. BJ nods, waving the film around a second before peeling it apart. The picture comes out perfect, Hawkeye in his element, a sultry smile on his face. 

BJ hadn’t noticed just how Hawk was looking at him while taking the picture, but he can’t  _ stop _ noticing now, caught up in the unguarded crease of his eyes, the lush curve of his lips. 

When he does look up, Hawkeye is closer than before, and BJ’s eyes are inexorably drawn to the real thing. 

“Hey,” he says softly.

“Hi there,” Hawkeye says, licking his lips. 

“M-maybe we should give this thing a proper send-off.” BJ says before he can think better of it.

“Like how?” Hawk asks, his hand on BJ’s knee.

BJ swallows and screws up his courage. “Take off your shirt.”

Hawkeye’s eyes widen.

“Beej, I’m all for a bit of exhibitionism, but Charles-”

“Won’t be back for hours, he’s got Post-Op,” BJ interrupts. “It’s just us, Hawk.” 

An impish grin lights up Hawkeye's face.  “Don’t suppose you’ve got Sonny Lester back there waiting to play me on?” He jokes, stripping off his over shirt. 

“No, but I think the blood rushing in my ears should be accompaniment enough,” BJ admits, taking a photo of Hawk pulling his t-shirt over his head, his pale stomach exposed. 

He takes another as Hawkeye lets the shirt trail off his fingers.

One of him undoing his belt, eyes hooded.

Hawkeye, all cat like grace, climbing onto the cot and reaching out for the camera. 

“My turn,” he whispers. 

BJ, lap full of discarded Polaroid wrappers, flushes red and hands over the device. 

He unties his robe and lets it fall to the floor. It pools at his feet, a heap of blue fabric, BJ’s inhibitions going with it.

Hawkeye takes less pictures, taking his time with each shot, his rapt attention on BJ’s movements. BJ feels overly warm,  _ utterly _ seen, and each click and whirr of the camera sends a rush of heat between his thighs.

When he starts to take off his shorts Hawkeye drops to his knees for a better angle, one fluid movement, and BJ can't hold back his moan, losing the thread of his strip tease in the sight.

Hawkeye’s smile is a Cheshire cat grin, smug and blindingly attractive. He scoots forward, hands the camera back to BJ, and presses a kiss to his hip before working his way down. 

He knows this is dangerous, that having picture proof of their relationship is a terrible idea, but he can’t resist snapping a shot of Hawk on his knees, of Hawkeye looking up at him through his eyelashes with his lips parted. 

When Hawkeye hollows his cheeks, BJ almost forgets to toss the camera somewhere safe. 

“ _ Hawkeye,” _ he breathes, running his fingers through the other man’s hair. 

Hawk hums, and it takes all of BJ’s self control to stay quiet, to not scream his pleasure out loud enough to wake the entire camp. 

It’s unfair, how  _ good _ he is at this, at making BJ come apart with his mouth and his tongue and his fingers-

“Hawk, I can't, I'm gonna-”

Hawkeye’s eyelashes flutter as BJ finally lets go and he  _ swallows _ , the working of his throat obscene. BJ collapses back, the cot groaning under his weight, and braces himself shakily, trying to stay partially upright. 

“God, Hawk,” he says hoarsely, eyes closed and hears a  _ click _ .

Hawkeye peers out cheekily from behind the camera, and BJ, overcome all over again, leans forward to pull him into a bruising kiss. 

Hawkeye opens his mouth to him hungrily, and even post coital it sends a rush of heat to BJ's groin to taste himself on Hawkeye's lips. He slips a hand around Hawkeye’s cock and squeezes, tugging Hawkeye towards his own orgasm.

“This was a good idea Beej,” Hawk whispers against his mouth, squirming in his grasp. “ _ Such _ a good idea.” 

BJ kisses him and Hawkeye comes apart, biting into BJ’s shoulder to keep quiet. 

“Such a good idea,” he pants again after a moment, his boneless weight propped against BJ’s body. 

“I liked it too, Hawk, but this was the  _ worst  _ idea,” BJ laughs, pulling back to look at the debris around them. There's dirty pictures and Polaroid negative sheets scattered around them, and somehow his shirt had ended up clear on the other side of the tent. “Look at the mess we made!”

“I like making a mess,” Hawkeye says, arms coming around to hug BJ's middle. 

BJ checks the time and regretfully pushes his clingy partner away. 

“We've got at least an hour ‘till Winchester is back, help me clean this up and  _ then _ we can cuddle.”

Most of the pictures come out blurry, once they actually have a chance to look at them, but BJ hangs onto a few, like the one of Hawk on his knees. It's not really in focus, but he's blissed out in a way BJ adores, his face free of the stress he almost always sees furrowing Hawkeye's brow. 

He knows Hawkeye keeps the ones he took, tucked away where no one can find them. 

In the end, it's not the dirty pictures they both know they shouldn’t keep that BJ worries about.

Instead, he worries about the risk of keeping that first picture, the one of Hawkeye smiling just for him, the one he tucks in his wallet right beside his picture of Peg.

(But he can't really bring himself to mind that much.)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is vaguely inspired by "For Strippers Only" by Sonny Lester  
> thanks to the crew over at the Swamp discord and pr0serpina specifically for beta-ing for me.


End file.
